Text-to-speech applications are used to read written text aloud. Such applications may assist people with poor eyesight, people who are engaged in activity where reading the text is undesirable, such as driving a car, and people who may just prefer to hear text read aloud rather than having to read the text. In situations where text is read aloud to the user, the user often wants to hear a voice that sounds more natural and accurately reads the text.
Speech-recognition applications are used to receive spoken commands and input from users. These applications may be useful when a user's hands or eyes are otherwise occupied, such as while driving a car, when a user is interacting with a computing device with a small or limited text input interface, and when a user simply speak rather than type input. Users often desire to speak normally and using ordinary language while interacting with speech-recognition applications.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.